


"I'm an angel of the Lord"

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Parody, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [saison 4]Bienvenue dans une dimension parallèle où Castiel à le caractère de Misha
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699





	"I'm an angel of the Lord"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net  
> Note importante pour les puristes : ce qui vas suivre est un délire, je le fait quand l'idée me vient, parce que ça me fait rire. Alors oui, la construction rythmique part en vacance, et je m'en excuse, mais honnêtement, c'est juste pour rire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Si Sherlock Holmes à John Watson,  
Le Docteur, mille compagnes de tribulations.  
Toi, Dean, tu es encore bien plus fort  
Car tu possèdes un truc qui vaut de l'or.

Tu as le pouvoir, enfile ton amulette,  
Allume le moteur, et tu seras gagnant.  
Ça va faire Boum ! Au feu ! Tout ce qui te chante,  
Tu peux l'avoir en m'appelant !

Et je dis : Dean Winchester, très cher,  
Je vous offre, aujourd'hui,  
Un dessert du tonnerre, un éclair.  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami!

Je suis maître d'hôtel au restaurant d' la vie.  
Passez commande au creux d' mon oreille,  
J' me coupe en quatre pour mes amis.  
Chasseur, nous sommes à votre service.  
Ordonnez, Ô Prince, Ô Roi !  
C'est un plaisir, de vous servir,  
Reprenez un peu de cheese.

Bières, colonne A,  
Tartes, colonne B.  
J'aimerais bien vous offrir de tout  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami!

Je suis un ange,  
Guerrier magicien.  
Mon tour favori,  
C'est l' coup du lapin!  
Je sais même faire Boum!  
Tu vois c' que j' vois? WAOUHH!  
Et quand je parle énochien, on s'éclate,  
Et tu disparaîtras par magie!

Remonte ta mâchoire,  
T' as l'œil hagard.  
J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes prières.  
C'est garanti, diplômé, certifié,  
Tu as un Ange comme Chargé d'Affaires.

Je te soutiendrai, je t'appuierai,  
Quel est ta prière, dis-moi, quel est ta prière ?

T' as déjà fait ta liste ? OK, Banco!  
Frotte-toi les mains, moi je me frotte le dos!  
Eh, Oh !

  
Dean Winchester, chasseur,  
Fais une prière ou deux, j' te prie!

Tu veux du rab'?  
Toi, Grand Nabab!

  
Eh oui, j' suis ton Ange,  
Je suis ton ami, oh oui!  
Je suis ton ami,  
Je suis ton ami, mais oui!  
Je suis ton meilleur ami!

  
Je suis ton meilleur ami!

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez des idées de chansons Disney à me faire massacrer comme ça avec un ship ou un fandom, je prend


End file.
